Travel Diary
by bangtan-sarang
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 UP] Hei! Biarkan aku memberitahumu suatu rahasia... Jadi, aku mempunyai buku harian yang kunamai Travel Diary! Tidakkah kau ingin tahu apa isi dari buku itu? [ BTS FIC Pair YoonMin/MinYoon Slight others BTS pairs/? *mungkin :")* ]
1. PROLOG

Title: Travel Diary

Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, other BTS members

Genre: AU, romance, drama, tebak sendiri aja deh:v

Summary: Hei! Biarkan aku memberitahumu suatu rahasia... Jadi, aku mempunyai buku harian yang kunamai _Travel Diary_! Tidakkah kau ingin tahu apa isi dari buku itu? [ BTS FIC | Pair YoonMin/MinYoon | Slight others BTS pairs/? *mungkin :")* ]

Note: alurnya kecepetan, typo(s) atau missing word bisa terjadi di mana saja/?, abal-abal, masih ancur belom kepoles/?, endingnya bisa aneh/?, gampang banget ketebak/? [OH YA MAAP BANGET KALO ADA TYPO(s) ATAU MISSING WORDS KAYAK DI EPEP SEBELUMNYA, SUMPAH MAAP BANGET *BOW 360º/?*]

Warning! BoyxBoy - Boy's Love - Shounen-ai - MinYoon – YoonMin – JiminxYoongi – Jimin x Suga

Sekali lagi.. fic ini Boy's Love yaa... Don't Like? Don't Read...

~ bangtan-sarang presents ~

 _8 Maret 2014_

Hm.. _Travel Diary_ , huh?

Aku tahu, itu pasti terdengar aneh untukmu.

Seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses sepertiku...

Ternyata bisa menulis sebuah diary juga. Kekeke.

Tujuanku menulis buku ini.. apa ya,

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu tahu mengapa, haha

Aku hanya ingin perjalanan ini tidak terlupakan..

Dan mungkin akan menjadi cerita penghantar tidur untuk anak-anakku nanti?

LOL, hanya bercanda

.

Aku menghasilkan banyak uang setiap harinya;

Mobil mewah, rumah besar, pelayan baik laki-laki maupun perempuan..

Aku mempunyai semuanya, maksudku, sebutkan saja!

Emas?

Berlian?

Permata?

Apa lagi? Sebutkan saja, semuanya ada!

Dan itu adalah hasil dari keringatku sendiri, walaupun...

.

Kau tahu?

Kekasihku, Min Yoongi, ia adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh di balik kesuksesanku yang menabjukkan ini.

Yah.. bisa dikatakan,

Dulu aku tak lebih dari seorang manusia sampah.

Hidup sebatang kara, tinggal di panti asuhan, kurus, dekil, menjijikkan, bodoh― ah! kau tahu lah.. hal-hal semacam itu pokoknya.

Namun dengan keadaanku yang seperti itu..

Ia tetap mencintaiku. Bahkan, kedua orangtuanya juga sangat baik padaku.

Bila pada saat itu―sewaktu kecil―aku tidak berani mengajak Yoongi hyung berkenalan,

Aku tak tahu aku akan menjadi apa sekarang. Tukang sapu jalanan? Pengemis? Atau malah sudah mati kelaparan? haha..

 _'_ _Jimin, aku ingin mengelilingi seluruh dunia ini! Aku ingin memakan ini dan itu, berjalan-jalan kesana kemari, mengunjungi objek-objek wisata menarik di seluruh dunia ini... bersamamu!'_

Aku dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas tentu saja!

.

Kami dulu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama..

Sejak.. SD kalau tidak salah, aku sudah pindah ke rumah Yoongi hyung

Orangtuanya bersedia merawatku―untuk menemani Yoongi hyung awalnya, karena ia anak tunggal. Kekeke―hingga aku sekolah di perguruan tinggi, dan sukses seperti ini.

.

Nah, sewaktu SMA ia mengatakan itu, kata-kata polosnya yang lucu itu..

Dan siapa sangka?

Park Jimin adalah seseorang yang akan mengabulkannya!

Aku!

Aahh.. aku sendiri pun hampir tak percaya

.

Aku akan mengajaknya mengelilingi dunia, memakan ini dan itu, berjalan kesana kemari, mengunjungi objek-objek wisata menarik di dunia ini... bersamanya.

.

 _ **I really really really love him like crazy.**_

 ** _24/7._**

 _._

Haha, dan satu lagi!

Kurasa kau perlu tahu kalau...

Kami ini belum menikah lho!

Ah? Kapan? Hoho.. lihat saja nanti!

Semuanya kutulis di buku ini,

 **Semuanya** ,

Di _Travel Diary_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOG END

.

.

.

.

Dah ._. jhaaa end nya malah kayak promosi njir:v waks btw gimana menurut kalian? Di end aja yah kayaknya/?

Jadi ini tuh ceritanya kayak diary jalan-jalannya Jimin sama Yoongi yang dibikin sama Jimin/? belom tau juga sih destinasinya mau di mana aja:v

Kalo lanjut ya bakal multichap :v *bocoran, rencananya sih ada cerita lain di balik Travel Diary ini/?**apaanwoooo:v*

Kalo end ya didelete :v

Aduh maapkan banget ya maap maap maap banget kalo masih abal-abal, saya lagi belajar nih kan soalnya;-;

Eum..

Apa lagi ya -_- biasanya saya banyak cincong/? *ini juga udah banyak-_-*

Udahan aja ah:"D, oh ya!

Mohon banget kritik sarannya.. segala komentar diterima kok, rapopo :')

SERIUS RAPOPO ASAL TINGGALKAN JEJAK YO! :')

Sekian ajah yo dari bangtan-sarang! Salamyahud!/? ppai~~~


	2. Chapter 1: DAEGU

Title: Travel Diary

Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, other BTS members

Genre: AU, romance, drama, tebak sendiri aja deh:v

Summary: Hei! Biarkan aku memberitahumu suatu rahasia... Jadi, aku mempunyai buku harian yang kunamai _Travel Diary_! Tidakkah kau ingin tahu apa isi dari buku itu? [ BTS FIC | Pair YoonMin/MinYoon | Slight others BTS pairs/? *mungkin :")* ]

Note: alurnya kecepetan, typo(s) atau missing word bisa terjadi di mana saja/?, abal-abal, masih ancur belom kepoles/?, endingnya bisa aneh/?, gampang banget ketebak/? [OH YA MAAP BANGET KALO ADA TYPO(s) ATAU MISSING WORDS KAYAK DI EPEP SEBELUMNYA, SUMPAH MAAP BANGET *BOW 360º/?*]

Warning! BoyxBoy - Boy's Love - Shounen-ai - MinYoon – YoonMin – JiminxYoongi – Jimin x Suga

Sekali lagi.. fic ini Boy's Love yaa... Don't Like? Don't Read...

~ bangtan-sarang presents ~

CHAPTER 1: DAEGU

 _9 Maret 2014_

 **04.20 a.m.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial bagiku, dan juga Yoongi hyung. Mengapa? Tentu saja, 9 Maret, kan? Dia berulang tahun hari ini! Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Akhirnya, setelah 9 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya, hari ini aku dapat menemuinya di Daegu. Selama 9 bulan itu dia pergi ke Daegu untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, dan aku tetap tinggal di Seoul. Untungnya hubungan kami tetap berjalan dengan baik.

Saat ini aku sedang mengecek ulang barang-barang―oh, atau lebih tepatnya―'kado-kado' yang akan kuberikan kepada Yoongi hyung nanti. Ah.. aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi! "Jungkook-ah, masukkan barang-barang ini ke mobilku! Aku akan menyetir sendiri ke Daegu"

 **06.44 a.m.**

Aku mengenakan pakaian formal. Kau tahu lah; kemeja putih, _tuxedo,_ dasi.. pokoknya hari ini aku ingin terlihat tampan bagi Yoongi hyung. Hmm, nanti bagaimana ya ekspresinya ketika aku memberikan kado 'itu'? Apakah ia akan senang atau malah marah karena aku terlalu banyak membuang uang? Kalaupun nanti ia tidak menyutujuinya.. ya sudah. Walaupun semuanya sudah kupersiapkan sebelumnya, sih...

Selain kado yang 'itu', aku juga membawa large cheesecake untuknya! Pasti mukanya akan memerah kesenangan, kekeke. _I litterally super excited today!_ Selama perjalanan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena memikirkannya. Memikirkan chubby cheeksnya, puppy eyesnya, cherry lipsnya... pokoknya semuanya. Aku bahkan berani bersumpah akan memeluknya erat dan menciumnya segera setelah aku menemuinya―eh?

 **07.05 a.m.**

Kurang lebih pukul 07.05 aku sudah sampai di apartemen Yoongi hyung; aku bermaksud untuk menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya ke gedung tempat ia akan diwisuda; yaitu kampusnya. Tentu saja supaya ia tidak terlambat. Kau tahu? Dia agak ceroboh dan kurang disiplin waktu.

Jujur, aku benar-benar gugup. Aku bahkan takut untuk memencet bel kamar apartemennya. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa menatap matanya nanti. Badanku bergetar hebat saat aku menekan bel apartemennya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka juga. Dan saat itu, mata kami langsung bertemu dan terkunci. Benar-benar terkunci. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari obsidian indahnya itu―tidak bisa. Sungguh, ia benar-benar definisi dari kesempurnaan. "jimin.." lirihnya pelan. "yoongi hyung.."

Dan pada saat itulah aku memberanikan diri untuk meraih wajah lehernya, dan mencondongkan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Manis, hangat, memabukkan; benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Hanya dengan menciumnya aku sudah merasa melayang, gigitan-gigitan kecilnya itu―tidak bisa kujelaskan lagi.

Kemudian ia mengelus pelan pipiku perlahan, seolah-olah ia tak ingin aku jauh darinya lagi. Saat ia menyentuh pipiku, tangannya dingin dan agak gemetar, aku segera meraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya, bermaksud memberikan sedikit kehangatan. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku kembali membuka mataku dan melepaskan ciuman itu; memang disayangkan sih, sebenarnya.

Aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat dan ternyata matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tega melihatnya. Aku langsung merengkuh tubuh rapuhnya itu. Memeluknya erat dengan sayang. "jangan menangis hyung, aku di sini" ucapku. "bodoh, harusnya kau datang sejak kemarin, tahu! Aku repot sekali membersihkan barang-barangku untuk segera pulang ke rumahmu! Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu, saja! Di sini tidak ada yang bisa kusuruh-suruh sepertimu!" aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya itu. Lucu sekali! Bahkan ketika hidungnya memerah ia masih bisa memarahiku. "kau lucu hyung, seluruh wajahmu memerah seperti kepiting rebus; bahkan sampai ke teling- ADUH!" belum selesai aku berbicara, ia sudah menjitak kepalaku. "JIMINNIE BANTU AKU CEPETAN! JANGAN KEBANYAKAN NGOCEH, AH!" aduuh, lucunyaaa. Kekeke.

 **12.30 p.m.**

Akhirnya, acara wisuda Yoongi hyung selesai juga, aku tidak sabar untuk memeluknya yang berbalut pakaian toga kebesaran itu, hahaha. Ketika aku menengok ke kanan, di sana sudah ada Yoongi hyung―tentu saja dengan pakaian toganya yang kebesaran―berjalan ke arah tempatku duduk. Ya, tidak ada orang tua Yoongi hyung di sini.. mereka sudah tenang di surga, sungguh sayang... "Jimin, kau kapan lulusnya? Oh; dan kapan kau bertambah tinggi?" sialan. Ia menggodaku! Lihat saja hyung, aku akan membalasmu.

"yaak hyung! Aku akan segera wisuda tahun depan, kau tunggu saja, ya! Kau hanya ingin aku cepat-cepat menikah denganmu, 'kan?" setelah aku mengatakan itu, Yoongi hyung langsung menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Aku mengangkat dagunya dengan jemariku. "aish hyung, jangan ngambek gitu dong~ aku pasti akan menikahimu Yoongi hyung~" aku menatapnya―dengan sangat dalam dan penuh keseriusan―ya, aku akan menikahinya. "aku mau cheesecake saja, cepat bawa sini!" ujarnya salah tingkah. Aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya dan menyerahkan kotak berwarna silver yang berisi cheesecake itu kepada Yoongi hyung.

 **12.48 p.m.**

Setelah percakapan singkat itu aku dan Yoongi hyung masuk ke mobil, tentu saja untuk kembali ke Seoul―ke rumahku; yang secepatnya akan menjadi rumahnya juga―tentunya. "Jiminnie, kau punya air putih tidak? Cheesecakenya manis sekali.." aku yang sedang menyetir langsung menoleh dan berhenti di pinggir jalan sebentar. Aku meraih botol minum di jok belakang dan memberikannya kepada Yoongi hyung sambil tersenyum. "tinggal beri kode saja bodoh, tidak usah berhenti." Omelnya.

"aku masih ingin hidup hyung~ kalau aku memberi kode tapi kau tidak peka lalu kita tertabrak kendaraan lain bagaimana? Oh―lagipula kau juga tidak pernah peka kalau kuberi kode, seperti dulu kau kan selal―AAAW!" Ya, dia menjitakku lagi. Persis di tempat yang sama seperti tadi. Menggemaskan sekali Yoongi hyungie~~~

Mobil kami malah masih berhenti dan kami masih terus mengobrol. Yoongi hyung menceritakan baaaanyak sekali hal. Walaupun dia galak, terkadang ia juga bisa bawel sepertiku. Di saat-saat tertentu ia juga bisa menjadi sangat manja dan bergantung padaku. Aaah aku sangat menyayanginya.

"...nah, begitu ceritanya, dia menyebalkan sekali, kan?" setelah ceritanya yang panj―sangat panjang itu selesai, aku kemudian meraih dan menggenggam kedua tangannya dan lagi-lagi menatapnya intens. "hyung, Yoongi hyung.." ia hanya bisa berkedip bingung dan gugup. "a-apa?" ia mulai menyamankan posisinya dan mengarahkannya agar menghadap kepadaku. "terima kasih atas segalanya hyung, tanpamu―dan keluargamu yang membantuku, aku tidak bisa seperti sekarang ini,"

"aku teringat ajakan polosmu saat SMA dulu, bukankah kau ingin berkeliling dunia, hyung?" aku dapat merasakan tangannya agak bergetar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan aku masih menatapnya. "y-ya..aku mengingatnya sih.."

"kalau begitu, aku bisa mewujudkannya sekarang juga, hyung! Aku serius!" Yoongi hyung hanya diam membatu dan menganga lebar. "m-maksudmu?..." "ayo kita pulang ke rumah dan merencanakan destinasi pertama kita, hyung." Aku tersenyum lebar dan sangat senang sambil kembali melajukan mobilku kembali ke jalan raya dan melajukannya kencang.

Yoongi hyung tidak berhenti menyunggingkan bibirnya ke atas dan tertawa karena ajakanku tadi, dan akupun juga begitu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bercahaya, dan ia terlihat super duper bahagia.

 _"_ _Jimin, mengelilingi dunia ini bersamamu adalah kado ulang tahun terindah seumur hidupku!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Halo woy halo! Yeeey~ chap 1 selesai juga akhirnya pada nungguin gak nih? Enggak ya? Ya udah deh /sigh/

Maap kalo updatenya mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai perkiraan:v maaf juga kalo lama~

Buat yang udah baca sampe akhir aku ucapkan terima kasih BANGEEEEEEET karena udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya buat baca ff abal bikinan pemula ini :"v aku harap kalian mau baca karyaku/? Yang selanjut-selanjut-selanjutnya.

Sekian aja deh, jangan lupa untuk FAV, FOLLOW, DAN REVIEW yaaa~ kritikan akan sangat membantuku untuk berkembang~ (asal bahasanya woles yha, maksudnya jangan kasar gitoeh)

See you next~

 _bangtan-sarang._


End file.
